flamingomask_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
NemeanMask
NemeanMask (ネメアーのマスク Nemeanmasuku) is a Nocturne based off of Nemean Lion. He is part of the Other Monsters and serves JackalMask, is a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality NemeanMask is tough as nails, rough, vicious and savage warrior/gladiator Nocturne beast man, living to his gladiator code and never gives up on a fight. Back then when he was a human, he protected those who he loved and defended his kingdom with honor and pride, but after being stripped of his humanity, he became more morose and suicidal, hoping one day somebody would be able to defeat him someday so that he could rejoin his people. He at first had a major disdain for PegasusMask as he thought he was a cheater and "ran" from their fight, but following his defeat, he showed respect for him and thanked him for finally being able to beat him, something he longed for. History Backstory Long ago, back in the times of the gladiators, NemeanMask used to be a human man who served as a gladiator and protected his kingdom for his people, both from enemy warriors or monsters. He was well known for his strength and pride for his kingdom. One day however he finally met his match and faced ancient Nocturnes who arrived at his kingdom. He did his best, however everyone but him fell victim to the ancient Nocturnes. Instead of killing him, the ancient Nocturnes turned the gladiator into a Nocturne; making him "NemeanMask". From that point on, NemeanMask would go on around the world, travelling and hoping to find a warrior strong enough to defeat him, but alas nobody could beat him and he became notorious for being "undefeatable". Later on, he was recruited into JackalMask's league of monsters and became JackalMask's toughest minions, and would usually be sent out to destroy any new and upcoming hero. Debut: The Jackal NemeanMask first appeared when he came out of his coffin and introduced himself to SkullMask and his gang. He was the second to last Other Monster introduced. When SkullMask asked for volunteers to take the last Crystal Skull and how to slay PegasusMask and his friends, NemeanMask accepted, stating that he had destroyed plenty of upcoming "heroes" and crushed their careers before they could even ever start because of how he would kill them in battle. SkullMask and JackalMask then deployed NemeanMask to go out and fight PegasusMask. As GhostMask, MoaiMask and ScorpionMask were fighting everyone else and terrorizing in London, NemeanMask did battle with PegasusMask himself, challenging him to a fight to the death. PegasusMask then entered his Achilles form and the two did combat for a lengthy amount of time. Killing Time NemeanMask and PegasusMask continued their fight some more, with it looking that NemeanMask was going to win, when then FlamingoMask flew in and then fired his beam at NemeanMask's back. NemeanMask then fought off the two some more, before then PegasusMask and FlamingoMask defeated him using his Pegasus Fantasy and Phoenix Fire combined. NemeanMask then was forced into retreating. When he came back, VixenMask taunted him as "some worn out gladiator", but NemeanMask knew he had unfinished business with PegasusMask. After healing, NemeanMask vowed and was determined to resume his fight with PegasusMask. Everybody Deserves Redemption! NemeanMask's Legacy!! NemeanMask was re-deployed into battle once again by SkullMask and JackalMask where he was sent to go with KitsuneMask and CatoblepasMask. As KitsuneMask wailed down on CrocMask and CerberusMask, NemeanMask appeared, blurring towards the two and knocking the two Nocturne warriors down. NemeanMask then fought off PegasusMask, fighting tooth and claw against him. This time he was deadset on killing him due to PegasusMask "running" out from the fight. No matter how much PegasusMask kept trying to avoid or derail NemeanMask's attempts, he'd pounce back up and fight him some more. NemeanMask and KitsuneMask proceeded to fight off their targets some more, with NemeanMask beating down PegasusMask hard, even stating that without FlamingoMask he (PegasusMask) was nothing. When some Shadelinqs came in to help him however, NemeanMask snapped and killed them, as he wanted to specifically kill PegasusMask himself, he didn't want their help. NemeanMask then threw one of the dead Shadelinqs at PegasusMask, to which PegasusMask threw up in the air and then flew up, leaving NemeanMask to deal with several Shadelinqs. Following KitsuneMask's redemption, NemeanMask reappeared and resumed his fight again with PegasusMask, and also stated that he planned to kill KitsuneMask after he finished off PegasusMask. NemeanMask wailed down on PegasusMask some more, nearly defeating him and was about to deliver the finishing blow with his Nemean Claws, however PegasusMask had one more trick up his sleeve. PegasusMask then performed his Pegasus Meteor at NemeanMask, also sending NemeanMask flying towards a highly-electrical fence, adding more damage to him. PegasusMask then delivered Pegasus Fantasy against NemeanMask, mortally wounding him. With PegasusMask victorious...NemeanMask then congratulated him. NemeanMask then revealed to PegasusMask, KitsuneMask and CoyoteMask that he was once a human and was a gladiator back in his old days, but was his kingdom was taken over by Ancient Nocturnes and despite all of his efforts, his kingdom and his people were destroyed, except for him, as he was turned into a Nocturne and given an immortal curse that would only be lifted if he were to lose a fight to the death. NemeanMask then thanked PegasusMask for freeing him and lifting the curse off of him, calling him a champion and deeming him as a worthy opponent. NemeanMask then transferred some of his power to PegasusMask in the form of the "Nemean Claw Gauntlets" and then finally died in PegasusMask's arms. As he died, he then transformed into his original human form and then faded aways. Abilities * Herculean Strength: NemeanMask was incredibly strong. * Nemean Claws: NemeanMask has very sharp claws that he can use to stab or claw at his foes with. His golden claws are sharp enough to pierce through steel and cut through his opponents like blades. * Armored Hides: Thanks to his Nocturne enhancements, NemeanMask's skin is very durable and hard, with most energy attacks, bullets, missiles, bombs, and swords being useless against him. * Indomitable Will: NemeanMask possess a unusually strong willpower/determination; especially in regard to fights in where he won't stop until he defeats his opponent in a fight to the death or vice-versa. * Immortality: Given to him by the "curse" he gotten from the original visiting Nocturnes who came to Earth during the ancient times, he was given immortality in his Nocturne form so that he could be a super strong Nocturne monster * Extraordinary Jumper: NemeanMask could jump up to high heights. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, NemeanMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. Weaknesses * Grand Defeat: If he is to be finally defeated (mortally wounded) in combat), his curse and immortality will be lifted and NemeanMask will die. Quotes Trivia * NemeanMask is the first Nocturne Monster to die, barring GegeneesMask who appeared in a flashback. * NemeanMask was also the first opponent PegasusMask destroyed, also being a reference to the first task of Hercules, in which his first opponent was none other than the Nemean Lion itself. * NemeanMask is the third Nocturne to have a lion motif of sorts. The first were LionMask and ManticoreMask. * NemeanMask is also the first Nocturne to have been transformed into one. Prior to that he was a human. * His design is meant to be an home to Griffon from Latitude Zero, Claw from Kimba the White Lion and Scar from The Lion King. * With him being around since Ancient Rome times, he's one of the oldest Nocturnes known. * Despite him being a Roman gladiator, he is given the motif of a monster from Greek mythology. Category:Characters Category:Nocturne Category:Formerly Human Category:Male Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Death Seeker Category:Tragic Villain Category:Kaijin Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:Nocturnes with Feline motifs Category:Original Characters Category:Characters who debuted in 2019 Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)